culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Return of the One-Armed Swordsman
Return of the One-Armed Swordsman, also known as One-Armed Swordsman Return, is a 1969 Hong Kong wuxia film directed by Chang Cheh and produced by the Shaw Brothers Studio. The film is a sequel to the 1967 film One-Armed Swordsman, with Jimmy Wang and Lisa Chiao Chiao reprising their roles. Anonther sequel was released in 1976 entitled One Armed Swordsman Against Nine Killers. Plot The eponymous character, played by Jimmy Wang, has hung up his signature broken sword and is living peacefully with his wife. However, a band of tyrannical sword masters take over the country, using their own signature styles and unique weapons to conquer all the sword fighting schools. They capture all the masters and teachers of the schools and deliver an ultimatum: all the students must cut off their sword arms and surrender the severed limbs to the evil warlords, or the students' beloved teachers will all die. The students turn to the legendary One-Armed Swordsman, who is at first reluctant but is convinced when a student actually does sacrificially chop his own arm off when he refuses to help. The One-Armed Swordsman must contend with the unique styles and weapons of the warlords, which is what makes the movie. Winged Blade (or Flying Dragon in another translation dub) and his henchmen are able to jump or glide, a power that One-Arm foils by scattering calthrops where they land. Whirling Blade and his henchmen each wield a pair of bladed bucklers which return like boomerangs. Thunder Blade's sword both emits a smoke screen and is actually a shotgun. Thousand Blade (or One Thousand Fingers) has long false fingernail blades that she can throw. And Unseen Blade (the Unseen) first appears to have an invisible sword, then suddenly has a sword that can unexpectedly grow longer. In the end the One-Armed Swordsman defeats the warlords and their armies, but by that time all of the sword fighting students who were helping him are dead. He leaves the last evil swordmaster, Unseen, to be killed by the vengeful freed masters and teachers of the schools, and goes back to his wife. Cast Jimmy Wang as Fang Gang, the One-Armed Swordsman Lisa Chiao Chiao as Xiao Man Lin Chia as Hua Niangzi (Thousand Hands King) Chung Wa as Lu Da Cheng Lui as Lu Tong Hoh Ban as Lu Long Tien Feng as Furtive King Ling Xu Ku Feng as Hercules King Jiao Feng Tung Li as Poisonous Dragon King Duan Shu Tong Gai as Spinning Wheels King Song Wen Lau Kar-wing as Hell's Buddha King Shi Fu Lau Kar-leung as Ape's Arms King Yuan Qian Yuen Cheung-yan as Flying Fighter King Deng Fei Ti Lung as Lu Hong Wang Kuang-yu as Lu Chun Wu Ma as White Swordsman Guan Shun Fong Yau as Black Swordsman Guan Heng Cliff Lok as Mu Jun Chan Sing as Shan Xiong Lee Ho as Xu Long Fong Yue as Ding Sheng Yau Ming as Lu Chong / Lei Lau Gong as Yan Yun Yau Lung as Mu Jun Lui Ban as Lu Yuan Nam Wai-lit as King's gate guard Tong Tin-hei as chief Chin Chun as chief killed by Furtive King Yee Kwan as chief Wong Ching-ho as Uncle Mu Hao Li-jen as village representative Luk Chuen as victim of poisonous dragon Cheung Hei as inn servant David Chiang as Yin Tang Tak-cheung Wong Pau-gei Chan Chuen Yen Shi-kwan Wong Mei Yuen Woo-ping Lo Wai Wong Chung Chui Chung-hok Tam Bo Ng Yuen-fan Ho Bo-sing Lee Siu-wa Yeung Jan-sing Fan Dan Fung Hap-so Chan Seng-tong Yuen Shing-chau Chan Keung Hsu Hsia External links Return of the One-Armed Swordsman at the Internet Movie Database Return of the One-Armed Swordsman at the Hong Kong Movie DataBase Category:1969 action films Category:Mandarin-language films Category:Films directed by Chang Cheh Category:Shaw Brothers Studio films Category:Wuxia films Category:1960s action films Category:Hong Kong films Category:Sequel films